A Bet Between Friends
by adamantiumlaced
Summary: Remy wins a date with Logan, but all is not as it seems. Completed
1. Awakening

Logan moaned and winced as the sound of knocking finally reached t rough the alcohol induced fog that was all that remained from last night's poker gameWarning   
  
this story contains m/m sex (namely Remy + Logan. Such a cute couple),   
  
violence, NCS and just general naughtiness. Please do not read if you are under   
  
age. Do not own, if I did… oh my stars and garters, what joy!!!!!  
  
  
  
A Bet Between Friends  
  
By Claire Hannaford  
  
  
  
Part one  
  
  
  
Logan moaned and winced as the sound of knocking finally reached through the   
  
alcohol induced fog that was all that remained from last night's poker game.  
  
"One too many brewskies" he muttered, trying to recall exactly how many he had   
  
consumed before he had admitted defeat to the Cajun and stumbled to bed, or at   
  
least he assumed he had stumbled to bed. That part of his memory was out on a   
  
break with no sign of coming back, until he had at least three cups of strong   
  
coffee.  
  
"Alright" He growled, pulling his protesting body from the bed. Grabbing his   
  
jeans from where they lay folded on the chair by the bed, and pulled them on as   
  
he headed for the door. He paused just as he was reaching for the handle.   
  
Folded. He thought I know I was in no condition to be worryin' about whether my   
  
damn jeans where folded, so someone must have come up with me, but who….  
  
Logan scowled as the knock came again. He shook his head to clear it and   
  
reached for the handle. "Don't get yer damn panties in a twist, bub!" He said   
  
and grasping the handle, yanked the door open. "What the hell do ya want punk?"   
  
He growled at the tall, lanky thief currently lounging against the doorframe   
  
with a cup and grin. "Bonjour petit'" He sang. His foot poised to kick the   
  
door again.   
  
"If yer here 'bout yer god damned money, I ain't got it yet obviously, so why   
  
don't ya go let Rogue smack ya 'bout for a bit and I'll give it to yer later."   
  
Remy snorted. Seemed like everyone knew they were having a difficult time at   
  
present. Logan pleased with the result turned away and pushed the door to close   
  
it. Or at least he would have, if Remy hadn't stepped forward to place his hand   
  
on it. "Remy in no rush for de money, mon ami" The Cajun smiled, pushing away   
  
from the door frame and stepping into the room. Logan frowned and turned round,   
  
closing the space between them. "I ain't in the mood for pleasantries punk, so   
  
why don't yer just say what ya want and get the hell out"  
  
"Remy t'ink you had a little too much to drink last night, non?" The thief   
  
laughed down at the shorter man and was rewarded with a snarl. "Ok, so you not   
  
de morning after person" Remy chuckled and offered the cup to him. "T'ought   
  
you might need dis. Triple strength?"  
  
"Thanks." Logan growled, snatching the cup and heading for the bed. "Tell me   
  
summit Cajun, are ya always this annoyingly happy in the mornin'?"  
  
Remy glanced up from the book shelf he was looking at and positively beamed.   
  
"Only when I'm talking' to you cher." He flirted. "Remy has bad mornings too,   
  
Logan. Je suis desole, if you don' like it. But Remy enjoy spreadin' a littl'   
  
'appyness."  
  
"Yeah, right Cajun. Like yer didn't come in here just for that damn reason".  
  
"Actually Homme, Remy came in to check dat you were still breathin' and dat we   
  
were still on for tonight eh?"  
  
Logan froze the coffee cup two inches away from his mouth. "Tonight?"  
  
"Oui. Tonight." Remy said, sauntering across the room and with the grace of   
  
cat. He sat down next to Logan on the bed, curling one leg beneath him. "Last   
  
night when Remy dragged you back to your room, you asked Remy out to dinner and   
  
he said oui. So, we still on?" Remy pouted.  
  
"Unless you always in de 'abit of asking good lookin' hommes out to dinner when   
  
dey undress you?" He crossed his arms over his chest. "Me personally, like to   
  
ask before, an get drunk an fall in bed after." Logan frowned. Taking a large   
  
gulp of the luke warm coffee. He winced at the bitter taste and attempted to   
  
get his memory working enough to remember what had happened last night. All he   
  
could remember was playing poker with Bishop, Gambit and Beast, Bish and Beast   
  
both losing very badly and bombing out early. Drinking large amounts of alcohol   
  
and staying at the table to keep playing till late or was it early? He   
  
concentrated harder and vague memories of someone helping him struggle to his   
  
room, a pair of faintly glowing eyes and someone helping him undress. It was   
  
the glowing eyes that convinced him that the Cajun wasn't yanking his chain. He   
  
groaned inwardly and draining the cup, turned to the problem at hand. "Yer   
  
still wanna go?"   
  
"Oui, unless you don' want to?" Remy said timidly.  
  
"I offered ya dinner Gumbo and you'll get it." Logan muttered, running his   
  
hands through his ruffled hair. Pulling back his shoulders and pushing out his   
  
chest in an attempt to stretch the kinks out of his back. Remy smiled,   
  
appreciating the play of muscles across the other man's chest and shoulders.   
  
Remy wonder what dat would be like from underneath? He shifted his leg from   
  
underneath him and got to his feet. "What time you wan' Remy ready, eh?"  
  
Logan stood up, adjusting his jeans and handed Remy the cup.  
  
"Wash that, and will eight suit ya?"  
  
"Oui, see you den homme."  
  
"Sure, pick ya up in the hall tonight." He paused. "Thanks for the coffee   
  
Gambit." He turned away and started to pull up the bed clothes. The Cajun   
  
sighed. "D'accord. And Logan..." He turned from the bed to look at him.   
  
"It's Remy, non?"  
  
"Sure… Remy" Logan gave a brief frown as he began making the bed. It was weird   
  
calling him that. Remy grinned mischievously. "Maybe after tonight, you be   
  
callin' me Rem eh?" Logan just snorted.  
  
"Yer got as much chance of me callin' ya that, as yer have of me callin' ya   
  
darlin'."  
  
"Oh Remy, like dat much better." Remy cooed. Logan snorted and rolled his   
  
eyes, as the swamp rat left the room. "I know this is just gonna end up with   
  
someone cryin'. He muttered and headed off to shower.  
  
undefined  
  
undefined  
  
More...  
  
Yahoo! SiteBuilder  
  
[Close]  
  
[Close]  
  
Yahoo! SiteBuilder 


	2. Anticipation

By the time 8The sauna room was hot. Logan sat with a towel round his waist,   
  
elbows resting on his knees, watching the droplets of sweat drip from his   
  
forehead onto the floor. Logan liked this room. Liked it even better when he   
  
was alone. Usually he came here to let all thoughts drift from his mind. But   
  
today he wasn't so lucky. He was surprised at how stressed out he had become   
  
since last night. What had started off as a friendly wager was now turning into   
  
a proverbial ulcer. Keep the date with Remy? Don't keep the date with Remy.   
  
This is gonna end up smacking me in the face. I just know it. Logan growled at   
  
himself and lit up a cigar. It wasn't the need for nicotine, but the smell of   
  
the cigars was like heaven to his extra perceptional senses, and helped his mind   
  
to focus. Remy had always had an effect on him. His scent... His movements...   
  
His eyes… Demons eyes. He chuckled to himself. I should be looking forward   
  
to this date. Remy was hardly going to jump his bones. The kid'll be lucky, I   
  
don't jump him. The recent knot in his stomach returned. Why do I do this to   
  
myself? Putting his cigar out on the pavement, he decided to work off his   
  
nervous energy. I don't back down on bet's and I'm not gonna start now.   
  
He spent the rest of the morning, and small part of the afternoon trying   
  
to conquer his internal frustrations. The Danger room had been his first port   
  
of call, and after three intense sessions his indecision was still nagging at   
  
him. He began to reset the computer, hoping to start another session, when the   
  
doors opened. Crawler and Beast entered, and set about forcefully removing the   
  
Canadian. Logan tried convincing them to allow him to join in their session,   
  
but Hank flatly refused. "Logan, as your physician and friend, I must insist you   
  
refrain from causing yourself injuries and exhaustion outside of missions. I   
  
really do have enough to concentrate on without having to worry about you doing   
  
yourself harm. Now be a good boy and go find something less strenuous to do."  
  
What Hank had said really did make sense, what with the legacy virus and helping   
  
the countless mutants who came to them for help, Hank was kinda snowed under and   
  
now he regretted snarling at him. Not that the extended danger room time had   
  
helped anyway.  
  
So he had turned to trying to calm his apprehension instead and escaped to his   
  
corner of the garden to meditate and work on his Bonsai's.  
  
One hour and one very shredded Bonsai later, still refusing to admit defeat, but   
  
calling a halt to this particular part of the battle, he headed back indoors to   
  
find other distractions.  
  
In the hall he stopped to consider his options, hit the rec room to watch the   
  
box or play pool (assuming he could find someone to play with). Swim some   
  
nervous energy off, hunt down Jeannie to discuss his feelings Yeah right! Or   
  
head to his room and…  
  
His stomach had chosen that moment to kick in and announce its desire for food,   
  
so he headed for the kitchen and sustenance.  
  
As he headed down the hall his heightened senses latched on to a familiar scent,   
  
spicy, sweet, with a little something else that could only be describe as the   
  
smell of sex. The Cajun was in the kitchen and from the aromatic smell of   
  
cayenne, Logan could only guess it was the Cajun's turn to cook tonight.  
  
He paused outside the door unsure whether to enter or just ignore his stomach   
  
and head to his room.  
  
Remy stopped stirring the gumbo and glanced at the door, as his empathic   
  
abilities picked up on the uncertainty being broadcasted from the other side.   
  
He knew it was Logan, could sense that from the faint feeling of disgust that   
  
was tied in tightly with the uncertainty.   
  
You de only person in dis entire house cher, who's truly disgusted wit'   
  
demselves when dey have feelings dey can't control. You not sure whether to   
  
come and face Remy eh', well Gambit help you out.  
  
Remy turned back to the gumbo and continued stirring, at the same time gently   
  
projecting a feeling of welcome in Logan's direction.  
  
Logan frowned as the feeling hit him, then growled low in his throat as he   
  
realised what the Cajun was doing.  
  
Damn swamp rat, sendin' his feelin's out all over the damn place. Fine then, if   
  
I'm welcome, I'm comin' in. He pushed open the door and stepped into the spice   
  
filled kitchen.  
  
Remy turned and smiled at him. "Bonjour cher, Remy cooking dinner. We be   
  
eating out, but de odder's not and it's Remy's turn to cook tonight, so he   
  
making gumbo. You wanna help cher?"   
  
" No thanks Caju…Remy. Jus came to get summit to eat, then I'll get outta the   
  
way".   
  
"You not in de way cher. Remy like having company. 'Sides you could make   
  
yourself useful and chop dat veg and den maybe Remy get you summit to eat, eh?"  
  
"Do I look like a kitchen appliance?" Logan snarled and grabbed the handle of   
  
the refrigerator.  
  
"Non, at least no kitchen 'ppliance dat Remy ever seen." Remy grinned and   
  
stepping forward leaned his shoulder on the fridge door, ignoring the murderous   
  
look thrown his way by Wolverine. Pasting on his best wheedling smile, he   
  
shifted his body just slightly towards Logan, so the space between them became   
  
less.   
  
Logan could feel the younger mans breath and the temptation to lean forward and   
  
taste it, struck him suddenly and almost to strong to resist. He straightened   
  
up and dampened down the urges that coursed through his veins.   
  
"Remy be grateful for de help Cher, real grateful" Remy pushed himself away from   
  
the fridge, shortening the space to mere inches and forcing Logan to look up at   
  
him.  
  
"Sides" he murmured turning back towards the cooker, a few strands of his long   
  
auburn hair, that had broken loose from his ponytail brushing Logan's face.   
  
"You know Remy makes salami on rye sandwiches de way you like, better den anyone   
  
else in de whole house. But of course if you not interested, Remy understand.   
  
Remy real understanding." Remy smiled to himself and sauntered the last few   
  
feet to the stove.   
  
Logan lost in the feeling of the Cajun's hair moving like liquid silk against   
  
his skin, glanced after him dumbly, his eyes visibly refocusing as he followed   
  
the sway of Remy's hips, or lack of, across the kitchen.  
  
"What….er, sure why not. Not as if I got anything else ta do."  
  
Remy turned and beamed at him. "Merci Cher, dem over there." He inclined his   
  
head towards the counter and turning down the heat on the stove, headed to the   
  
fridge for the salami.  
  
Logan extended the claws on his right hand and grabbing a chopping board, began   
  
cutting veg. "So bub, where do ya wanna eat tonight?"  
  
"Remy don' care Cher, you decide where you wan' go and Remy go along wid' it."   
  
He grabbed the rye out of the cupboard above him and a plate from the rack above   
  
the sink and set about making Logan's sandwich.   
  
"Sure, no problem." Wolverine loaded the board with sliced vegetables and took   
  
it over to the cooker, "Ya want this veg in here?" He motioned to the pot,   
  
bubbling away merrily on the hob.  
  
Remy placed the sandwich on the plate, turned and smiled, holding out the plate   
  
to Logan. "Dat's right. Dere you go, one sandwich. Merci for de help Cher."  
  
Logan tipped the veg into the simmering gumbo, placing the chopping board on the   
  
counter and took the plate from Remy. "No worries, see ya later."  
  
"Till tonight Cher." Remy flirted, before returning his attention the gumbo.  
  
Logan watched him for a heartbeat and then left the kitchen, closing the door on   
  
a parting glance of Remy stirring the contents of the pot and humming the French   
  
anthem.  
  
Logan grinned, bit back a chuckle and headed for his room and hopefully peace.  
  
  
  
At twenty-five minutes past seven, Logan was standing by the front door.   
  
Dressed in brand new pair of black jeans and a plain blue well washed shirt,   
  
that Jean had given him his first Christmas here, because she thought it matched   
  
his eyes. His cowboy boots and black leather biker jacket completed his get up.  
  
He glanced at his watch and cursed himself for being early. A body'd think ya   
  
were eager, ya are eager, hell ya been buzzing all goddamn day. He sighed and   
  
leaned back against the door, taking a cigar from his pocket, bit off the end   
  
cleanly and aiming in the direction of the plant pot by the stairs, fired. It   
  
bounced off the banister rail hit the ground about a foot from the pot. He   
  
frowned and pulling his lighter from his jeans pocket, sparked up. Can't win em   
  
all. Good thing they're all in the dining room or Beast and the Prof. would   
  
have my hide. What the hell am I doin', it's a casual thing, nuttin major just   
  
buddies goin' out for a few. Why the hell am I here all spruced up like a damn   
  
peacock? A muffled curse and hurried footsteps from upstairs made him glance up   
  
in time to see Remy come sliding down the banister. "Remy late, merde is he   
  
late. Logan gon' be gone and Remy gon' be in trouble. Remy weren't in de bath   
  
dat long, at least he don' t'ink so." Logan raised an eyebrow and stared at   
  
him, enjoying seeing the Cajun flustered. Remy hurried towards the door,   
  
glancing in rec room on the way, before coming to an abrupt halt when he spotted   
  
Logan.  
  
"Cher, you still here?"  
  
"Course I'm here Cajun, it's 7.25 where else would I be?"  
  
"It's Remy remember Cher, and Remy knows what time it is, he jus' forget to put   
  
his watch back is all."  
  
"Right." Logan hitched his eyebrow up a notch and eyed the swamp rat. Damn   
  
punk looks good enough to eat. He took in Remy's tight, very tight, black   
  
pants, white shirt and black jacket. The top two buttons of the shirt were   
  
open, exposing an expanse of smooth, slender throat, that Logan had a strong   
  
urge to nuzzle. The Cajun looked sleek, well dressed and sexy. Well, who   
  
looks like the hill billy cousin now.  
  
"You like?" Remy put one hand on his hip and shifted his weight, striking a   
  
pose. "I know I do." Logan shifted uncomfortably under his penetrating gaze.   
  
Remy chuckled as put two and two together. "If Remy here early… Doesn't dat   
  
means you early too homme."  
  
"Nah I was jus' headin' out to work on my bike for a bit, couldn't exactly miss   
  
yer girlish hollerin', so figured I'd wait." Remy raised an eyebrow and   
  
grinned. "Ummhmm. Well since we bot' here, what say we go, eh?" Remy motioned   
  
Logan aside and opened the door, he paused and glanced at Logan. "By the way   
  
Cher… did I mention how pleasin' you are to de eyes?" He beamed at him   
  
"Specially eyes as sensitive as mine non?" Chuckling to himself, he and Logan   
  
headed out into the night.  
  
Once outside, Logan briefly considered making a break for the woods but knew   
  
Remy could run faster than him so it was pointless. There was no way out of   
  
this date, so he would go ahead with it. Watching Remy's ass as he got in the   
  
truck, he realised maybe this wouldn't be so bad.  
  
undefined  
  
undefined  
  
More...  
  
Yahoo! SiteBuilder  
  
[Close]  
  
[Close]  
  
Yahoo! SiteBuilder 


	3. The ride

A_Bet_Between_Friends3A bet between friends   
  
Part 3   
  
Logan opened the door to the garage and moved aside to let Remy enter. Remy   
  
raised an eyebrow, gave Logan a small grin and wandered in. Logan followed,   
  
closing the door. He walked towards his jeep, pulling the keys from his pocket   
  
as he went.   
  
Remy leaned against his motorbike. "T'ought we'd take de bike Cher."   
  
"Ya ain't gonna be able ta drink if we take the bike, Remy."   
  
"Remy don' feel much like drinkin' t'night Cherie, so if Remy drives, you can   
  
drink."   
  
Remy swung his leg over the seat and kicked off the stand. Seeming to pull the   
  
keys from nowhere, he started the engine. Logan frowned. What the hell ya up   
  
to here punk?   
  
"I don't reckon I'm really in the mood ta drink either, 'sides it'll be warmer   
  
in the jeep."   
  
"You don' wan' drink dat's fine, but indulge Remy a littl'. It'll be fun, non?"   
  
He flashed Logan his best trust me grin and rolled the bike forward a few feet.   
  
"Get on de bike Cher, "less you afraid of catching a chill, an' den Remy'll be   
  
forced to warm you up." A suspicious grin followed with "Unless… Dat's what   
  
you be plannin' on eh?" Logan's frown deepened to a scowl, but he walked to the   
  
bike, swung himself up behind Remy and looked for holds. "No girlie bars I'm   
  
afraid Petite, you jus' have to hold on de old fashioned way." He reached into   
  
his inside pocket and pulled out his shades, putting them on, he aimed a quick   
  
grin over his shoulder, hitting the button to open the automatic doors. "Hold   
  
tight Cher." He revved the engine and shot through the doors, heading down the   
  
curved driveway towards the gates.   
  
Logan grabbed him round the middle and hung, trying to ignore the fact that the   
  
Cajun's appearance, being pressed this closely to him and the exhilaration of   
  
the speed, was giving him the hard on from hell. He just hoped Remy didn't   
  
notice.   
  
Remy chuckled, even with Logan's attempts to scoot back as far as possible and   
  
his rather miserable play at hunching his body over so it didn't notice; Remy   
  
could still feel the impressive bulge pressing against his lower back. Remy's   
  
grin widened and he intentionally sped up, so that every pothole in the road   
  
made Logan's pelvis bump against the base of his spine. Logan gritted his teeth   
  
as they picked up speed and muffled his groan as they hit a cracked stretch of   
  
road, his arms tightened around the Cajun's middle. Hands gripping tightly to   
  
the silk lined jacket he wore.   
  
He let out a sigh of relief as the town lights came into view, he was turned on   
  
so much now that it felt like his jeans were cutting off the circulation to his   
  
legs, he needed to get off the bike and stretch his legs to make the pressure   
  
ease. Either that, or throw the Cajun down on the ground and have his wicked   
  
way with him… But for a first date that was a bit much. No, what I need is ta   
  
get off this bike, away from the Cajun and outta this whole damn mess. What the   
  
hell was I thinkin', the punk's young enough to be my great, great ………whole   
  
lotta greats, grandson. More sublime than a heavenly catamite, probably as   
  
talented as one and trouble with a capital T.   
  
He sighed and attempted to scoot back again, and attempt that proved to be   
  
fruitless as they hit the next hole in the road and he was again pressed back   
  
against Remy.   
  
What am I doin', it's only a night out. Tomorrow things'll go back ta normal   
  
and the Cajun'll be chasin' Rogue round like always. Quit worryin' old man,   
  
take a night off. Likes Jube's always says …take a chill pill and have a blast.   
  
At that moment they hit another pothole, forcing him to smother a moan. Remy   
  
inclined his head slightly to the side and shouted over the wind. "You alright   
  
back dere, Cher?"   
  
"Just peachy." Logan scooted back a little on the seat as his pelvis collided   
  
with Remy's backside again. Not too much of a blast.   
  
Remy pulled the into the parking bay and cut the engine, feeling Logan's   
  
discomfort and grinned slyly when Logan practically leaped from the bike, as if   
  
burned.   
  
He kicked down the stand and pulled himself off the seat, leaning back against   
  
it. "A'right cher? You're looking a little…warm?" Remy's grin widened.   
  
"Fine Remy. How's about ya?"   
  
"Remy's jus' perfec' homme. Ready to eat?"   
  
"Sure, let's go." Logan glanced up at the sign above the restaurant and   
  
smothered a groan. French and fancy, just great. A menu I can't read and a   
  
room I'm gonna look like a hick in, things don't get much better than this.   
  
Remy headed in the direction of the entrance to the restaurant, Logan trailing   
  
behind him, he stopped at the valet booth and handed the valet his keys and a   
  
twenty dollar note. He took the parking ticket offered to him and to Logan's   
  
surprise turned and started back towards him. "We ain't eating here?" He   
  
motioned at the restaurant.   
  
Remy glanced back at it. "Not exactly your style eh? But if you really wan' to   
  
eat here…" He teased, and started back. Logan reached and grabbed his arm.   
  
"That's fine we'll eat somewhere's else, just figured cos ya parked yer bike   
  
here this was it."   
  
"They got good security here, mon ami. Don' wan' my bike getting' tieved."   
  
Remy chuckled. "Ya don' want it thieved?" Logan raised an eyebrow. Wasn't   
  
this a case of calling the kettle black? "Yeah. Dere be a lot of t'ieves   
  
around petit', you never know who's a t'ief." Logan opened his mouth to say   
  
something. "I might be one for you know eh?" Remy chuckled and started a quick   
  
walking pace. "As regards to de meal, I t'ink dat we gon' eat somwhere we can   
  
bot' be comfortable an' relaxed." He reached up and stroked the hand still   
  
holding his arm. Logan smiled, pulling his hand away. "So where we headin'?"   
  
"Dere's a littl' place a few blocks away, quiet, secluded…" Remy moved forward   
  
till his chest was only a few inches from Logan's, he lowered his head, forcing   
  
Logan to look up at him, his eyes slitted as he breathed gently against Logan's   
  
lips. "…side's they serve de bes' catfish you gon' find in this town." He   
  
grinned and moved swiftly away, heading for the sidewalk at the edge of the car   
  
park.   
  
Logan stood and watched him go trying to control urges that were building up,   
  
the longer he spent in close proximity to the Cajun, the harder the urges were   
  
to fight.   
  
Get a hold. Come on old man. Fight it. It ain't gonna look good, if you spend   
  
all night fighting the urge to throw the boy down and have ya way with him.   
  
Remy stopped at the edge of the car park and half turned back to him. "You   
  
comin' or not cher, I not gonna wait a'night." He turned and continued walking.   
  
Logan watched a moment longer. Hey, there's worse things ya could watch, then   
  
the Cajun's pert little ass heading away from ya. Bet it would be better up   
  
close and naked. Logan's mind froze on that comment and shaking his head to   
  
clear it, he hurried after Remy.   
  
  
  
  
  
undefined  
  
undefined  
  
More...  
  
Yahoo! SiteBuilder  
  
[Close]  
  
[Close]  
  
Yahoo! SiteBuilder 


	4. The date

A bet between friendsA bet between friends  
  
Part 4  
  
  
  
Remy descended the small flight of steps down to the restaurant, Logan trailing   
  
behind. Inside he smiled at the guy clearing the tables. "Bonjour Jacque,   
  
'ow's business, eh?"  
  
"Hey dere Remy! It's been good dis week. We 'ad a very fine delivery and de   
  
people, dey seem to know it wid out bein' tol'. From de look of you, I'd say you   
  
be wantin' a private table tonite'." He glanced at Logan. "In all respect, I   
  
'ope you ain't got dat woman wid you. I've lost enough crockery. It's made for   
  
eating off, not throwin'. And talkin' of eatin'…" He eyed Remy closely. "…   
  
you actually going to eat my food dis time? Or do you t'ink you're too good for   
  
crayfish prepared by the likes of me, eh?"  
  
Remy grinned and started moving towards a partitioned area at the back of the   
  
restaurant. "You cook, cos you love it, so don't go givin' me no sob stories.   
  
'sides it's no' my fault you overload de plates." Remy crouched to dodge the   
  
teatowel that was thrown at him. "I can see why she throws de plates LeBeau."   
  
Jacque picked up the tray of dirty dishes and headed for the kitchen, muttering.   
  
"Remy de beautiful?" He snorted derisively. "More like Remy de wisecracking,   
  
smart arse, pain in de butt!"  
  
  
  
Logan grinned to himself and made his way to the table the Cajun had chosen.   
  
Hidden within the dark shadows, at the back of the establishment. Logan sat   
  
down in the seat opposite Remy and watched as the Cajun removed his shades and   
  
jacket, hanging it over the back of the chair, revealing the fact that while his   
  
silk shirt covered him from throat to wrist, it was translucent. Remy down at   
  
him, catching him staring and smiled. "You okay, cher?"  
  
"Yup, just fine. You eat here often?"  
  
"Once or twice, dis better for you?"  
  
"It's fine."   
  
"You always dis talkative on dates, Cher. No wonder you do so well wid de   
  
ladies."  
  
Logan scowled at him and bit back the comment that rose, as Jacque came to their   
  
table with a couple of menus.  
  
  
  
Remy waved the offered menu away. "You know what I like homme. Crayfish and a   
  
vintage French Bordeaux," He smiled at Logan.  
  
"I always did like a good Bordeaux." Logan snorted, glancing at the menu and   
  
almost sighed in relief to see it was written in English. Never could get ta   
  
grips with the damn language. He ordered the only meat they appeared to have on   
  
the menu, T-bone steak and a brewskie. "All de dishes on dat menu and you pick   
  
de only non-Cajun one. You tryin' to tell me somet'ing…"   
  
"I think there's enough Cajun at this table. I don't see the need ta add more."   
  
Logan chuckled. The Acadian leaned forward, elbows on the table and rested his   
  
face on his hands, tilting his head and watching Logan. "…Hmmm?"  
  
Logan breathed in heavily and moved his gaze down to his boots. "Knock it off,   
  
Cajun."  
  
"Its Remy, remember and knock what off?" He slowly ran his tongue over his   
  
lips, Logan followed the slow movement of his tongue, watching it disappear back   
  
into the Cajun's soft, inviting, just right for… Soft! Inviting! What the fuck   
  
am I thinking about? The only thing I wanna put in Gumbo's mouth half the time,   
  
is my goddamned fist. He couldn't stop the unconscious thought from entering his   
  
head, hard as he tried. Bet that mouth of his would feel real good wrapped   
  
around my cock, my hand tangled in that silk he calls hair, holding him there,   
  
making him take the whole length, moving faster and deeper, watching his throat   
  
work as I came, making sure he didn't spill a drop… He snapped back to reality   
  
as a napkin smacked him full in the face and refocused on a vaguely miffed   
  
Cajun. "Allo, Logan! I've been talkin' to you for de last five minutes; nice to   
  
know my conversations so stimulating you can just nod off." Temper quietened to   
  
concern. "You sure you're all right? You're looking kinda warm again. De drinks   
  
arrived while you were off enjoying private thoughts?" Remy raised his   
  
eyebrow, glanced at Logan's lap and grinned wickedly. "You wan' Remy to leave   
  
you an' your naughty thought alone for awhile?"  
  
Logan coughed slightly and threw the napkin back at him. The denim trousers   
  
were beginning to cut the circulation off to his legs. Or maybe it wasn't the   
  
trousers that were shrinking. He followed Remy's line of vision, to a huge   
  
bulge that had crept up on him. He reacted quickly, pulling his chair closer to   
  
the table and scooting forward on the seat. Remy chuckled. "Didn't realise you   
  
already packed your lunch. Is it dinner for two or just one?"  
  
"Cajun…" Logan growled.  
  
"Oui?" Remy positively purred in response.  
  
"Bite me." Logan was not happy. These trousers were getting way too tight.  
  
"Maybe later Cher, but only if you promise to bite back." Logan shook his head.   
  
tonight was going to a long night.  
  
  
  
The food arrived, Logan devoured his steak, Remy picked at his plate, eating   
  
very little. More brewskies were ordered and drunk, the Cajun occasionally   
  
sipped a little from his glass. Logan knew he was drinking too much, but it   
  
was helping him combat the way his body reacted to the Cajun's presence. The   
  
conversation had gone completely down hill since the whole hard on incident and   
  
everything Logan said seemed to offer the Cajun an opportunity to turn it into   
  
something dirty...  
  
The restaurant filled and then slowly emptied around them and pretty soon Jacque   
  
was out washing down tables, while his wife Margarette swept the floor.  
  
"I t'ink we had better be leavin, Cher."  
  
"Sure". Logan pulled himself unsteadily to his feet, catching his thigh against   
  
the table and stumbling forward. Remy reached out and grabbed him to stop his   
  
momentum dragging him down to the floor. "I t'ink you had a little too much to   
  
drink. Not sure if you going to be able to ride the bike like this." He   
  
snagged his jacket off the back of his chair and slipped it on. He pulled   
  
Logan's arm over his shoulders and started manovering him around the tables to   
  
the door. He stopped at the cash register. "You got the money for dinner,   
  
Cher?" Logan reached down and started fumbling around in his pocket for his   
  
cash. "Need help? I know I said I wanted to get into your pant's Cher, but I   
  
had envisioned it being slightly more exciting." Remy batted Logan's hand aside   
  
and shoved his hand extracted the bills with no problems.  
  
He handed the money to Jacque and pulled Logan towards the door. "Merci Jacque,   
  
gorgeous as always. See you next time non?."  
  
"Next time, I'm gonna cook you a kiddies portion."  
  
"Don' be like dat. Your food is just too good to just shove down your throat.   
  
It needs to be savoured. 'sides you know I'm just tryin' to get rid of dese   
  
love handles non?" Remy teased, "There're not love handles Cajun. There what   
  
we normal people call hips." Logan added. Swaying towards the door. He was   
  
just having trouble in deciding which one to take. He could have sworn there   
  
was only the one door when he entered, and now all three of them were moving.   
  
Jacque laughed. "If it's that good, why you keep letting it go to waste eh? At   
  
least your friend seems to 'ppreciate my cooking." Jacque called after him.  
  
  
  
Remy pulled Logan up the steps to the street, catching him as he stumbled on the   
  
top step. Logan was swaying alarmingly and there was no way he was going to be   
  
able to sit on the bike without falling off. "We goin' to have to find a place   
  
to stay de night Cher, you aren't in any condition to be drivin' home.  
  
"I'll be fine, don't worry."  
  
"You may be fine, you have healing factor, a little tumble off the bike is not   
  
going to do you any real damage. But I don't have healing factor Cherie and I   
  
don't really feel like dying tonight, so we get a place to sleep, I know a   
  
little motel we can stay in a few blocks from here."  
  
  
  
Remy dragged Logan the few streets to the motel, leaning him against the wall as   
  
he went to the desk to get a room.  
  
"Hey Remy, how's it going?"  
  
"Just fine, t'ank you Stevie. You got a room?"  
  
"For you always, is your friend okay, he looks kinda out of it."  
  
"He had a little to much to drink, but he'll be fine."  
  
"Okay, but make sure he don't puke on the carpet. Room 19, enjoy yourself."  
  
"Don't I always"  
  
"Yeah you do. Oh and Remy…"  
  
"Oui?"  
  
"Not your usual type?"  
  
"Non, but variety is de spice of life non?"  
  
"Have you ever heard that you're spicy enough." He hinted.  
  
"Aww t'anks. Maybe I'll take you out next time eh?" The guy chuckled and sat   
  
back down with his paper. "You've been promising me that for month's Remy."   
  
The Cajun chuckled and carried Logan up the hall.  
  
  
  
Gambit managed to get his date in the elevator, and halfway into the room,   
  
before watching him pass out. Frowning, he dragged Logan by his legs to the bed   
  
and then pulled him onto it. He leaned back against the TV, breathing heavily.   
  
"Merde, your heavy. Remind me to be on top, if you ever bunk with me, eh?   
  
Either dat, or pick a very soft bed."  
  
He pulled Logan further up the bed and started to remove his clothes. He hung   
  
Logan's jacket across the back of the armchair along with his shirt and placed   
  
his boots beside it. Then he turned his attention to Logan's jeans. Unbuckling   
  
the belt and undoing the buttons, he pulled them off and folded them. They too   
  
were added to the back of the chair. "Always figured you for the type to go   
  
commando petit', Pleased to know I was not wrong." He paused to admire the form   
  
before him for a few moments, running his eyes over the broad shoulders and   
  
chest, the tapered hips and the muscular legs, before moving his gaze back up to   
  
the caveman brow, and ever so manly drool from the corner of Logan's mouth.   
  
"Also, remin' me, not to sleep on dat side of you."   
  
  
  
Remy took advantage of the en-suite bathroom, by taking a shower. Letting the   
  
warm water relax the muscles tensed when pulling wolverine around.  
  
He wandered back into the bedroom; he wrestled the covers from underneath Logan,   
  
making him moan and roll to his side.  
  
Remy covered him with the quilt and climbed in beside him, pushing himself back   
  
against Logan's warm body.  
  
Oh dis feels nice. And his eyelids began to droop and sleep overtook him.  
  
  
  
TBC   
  
  
  
undefined  
  
undefined  
  
More...  
  
Yahoo! SiteBuilder  
  
[Close]  
  
[Close]  
  
Yahoo! SiteBuilder 


	5. The morning after

A_Bet_Between_Friends5   
  
A Bet Between Friends   
  
Part 5   
  
  
  
  
  
Logan groaned at the pain in head, this was getting to be too common an   
  
occurrence. He sighed and pulled the warm body next to him closer. Can't have   
  
been all bad, I ain't waking up alone for a change He ran his hand up the   
  
smooth expanse of leg and hip, smiling at the velvet like feel of the skin. .   
  
Not bad Old man, from the feel of it, you came out on top in this deal. He   
  
loved to do this, close his eyes and rely on his advanced sense of touch to tell   
  
him things and his sense of smell to let him know if someone was aroused or   
  
nervous. He leaned forward and buried his face in the luxuriant feeling hair,   
  
inhaling his bedmates scent and the smell of cheap motel shampoo. His playmates   
  
smell was familiar, but his brain was refusing to co-operate with him on this   
  
one. Maybe yer've banged her in the past, won't be the first time yer've woken   
  
up after a heavy night and then recognised 'em. His hand continued it's journey   
  
upwards, passing over the slim waist and moved over the chest, feeling the   
  
muscles rise and fall with each breath. This lady is built, but then that was   
  
never a problem. He stroked up the soft, but rock hard chest, over the   
  
pectorals and stopped when he hit the faintly stubbled jaw. Okay…there's a   
  
couple of problems here, the lack of mammories being one and the five o'clock   
  
shadow being the other.   
  
He forced his eyes to open wincing against the sunlight streaming through the   
  
window and glanced down at the sleeping form beside him.   
  
Remy's auburn hair was fanned over the pillow, his soft, slim body pressed   
  
tightly against Logan's. His gently rounded buttocks pressing gently against   
  
his hard-on.   
  
Holy Christ on a crutch, I weren't out with a dame last night, I was out with   
  
the Cajun. He yanked the covers of his feet and practically flew from the bed.   
  
He stood there for a few moments, breathing hard and trying to figure out what   
  
the hell was going on. He glanced about him wildly taking in the room, before   
  
spotting his jeans on an armchair positioned in front of a battered TV. He   
  
yanked them on, almost tripping himself up in his hurry. A soft chuckle drew   
  
his eyes back to the bed.   
  
Remy had rolled on to his back and was squinting at him from underneath his   
  
forearm, a soft smile on his face. "You wan' to shut de curtains, Cher. 'Fore   
  
Remy goes blind."   
  
Logan growled low in his chest and moved closer. "Ya want the damn curtains   
  
shut Cajun, do it yer fuckin' self."   
  
"Touchy dis mornin' Cher? What's de matter? Remy did'n' show you a good 'nough   
  
time last night, eh?"   
  
Logan snarled at him and restlessly began to pace back and forth at the end of   
  
the bed. Remy shook his head and laughed softly, pulling himself from the bed   
  
and crossing to the window, pulling the drapes to banish the painful sunlight   
  
from the room. Logan's eyes fixed on Remy's naked form, watching him cross the   
  
room, pull the curtains and turn back towards him with a smile, completely at   
  
ease with his nudity.   
  
Logan's eyes travelled the length of the Cajun's body, taking in the smooth   
  
porcelain white skin, the streamlined shape of his body. His gaze finally   
  
settled on his crotch, seeing the mass of auburn pubes, the round dusky balls   
  
and the slightly stiffening penis, hardening from the weight of his gaze. Logan   
  
caught himself and swiftly moved his gaze back up to Remy's smirking face,   
  
shifting his legs slightly apart, as his growing erection started to tighten the   
  
material across his hips.   
  
"You like what you see, Cher. I know I do." Remy followed Logan's example and   
  
slowly ran his eyes down the length of his teammates body, before pulling back   
  
to the bulge in his jeans. Remy's smile widened and he lightly ran his tongue   
  
over his bottom lip, feeling Logan's eyes follow the motion. "You wan' Remy to   
  
take care of dat?"   
  
"Ya really are a tart, ya know that Cajun." He sat down on the edge of the bed   
  
to pull his boots on, wincing and shifting as his jeans pulled tight.   
  
Remy followed him down, crouching between Logan's knees, placing his hands on   
  
the edge of the bed either side of him. "A tart? Remy don' t'ink so. Remy   
  
more of a … catamite, den a tart Cher." Remy smirked at himself and shifted   
  
forward, closing the space between the two of them. His erection brushed   
  
lightly against Logan's leg, the feel of the rough material and the heat of the   
  
man within making him shiver, drawing Logan's eyes downwards once again. "'Ow   
  
many times we got to go t'rough dis? It's not Cajun, not gumbo, not gambit.   
  
Jus' Remy." He smiled and closed the gap between them fully. "Or rems, if you   
  
wan' to be really friendly." Remy's lips pressed against Logan's, he stared into   
  
to Logan's startled face, taking advantage, drawing Logan's tongue into his   
  
mouth and gently sucking.   
  
Logan sat there shocked still, feeling Remy pulling gently on his tongue, his   
  
chest brushing lightly against his own and his erection pressed against his   
  
thigh. Whoa, what the hell is happening here? This aint right. I like   
  
Jeannie.   
  
Remy felt Logan's confusion, but kept going anyway. Come on Cher, I know you   
  
wan' dis. Jus' let it 'appen Logan. Mon dieu I t'ought dis would be easier.   
  
It would be so easy to let loose a little charm, but Remy wanted this to be   
  
fully con sensual on both sides. God knows he had been a victim of non   
  
con-sensual sex before, and more than once. He wanted Logan and knew Logan   
  
wanted him too, had known even before Logan had started to notice it. Getting   
  
Logan to accept it though was like banging his head against a wall. Do it Cher,   
  
I'm getting tired of chasin'. Much prefer to be chased.   
  
Logan's body urged him to lean into the kiss, take it further, but still he held   
  
back.   
  
Why do I want this, need this so bad, what about red? I haven't really thought   
  
o' Red much last couple of months since the Cajun started playin' and don'   
  
recall thinking 'bout her at all last couple o' days. Been too busy thinking   
  
'bout Remy. The revelation shocked Logan; he looked down fixing his gaze with   
  
Remy's, red on black gazed into blue hopefully. Fuck it. Logan smiled against   
  
Remy's lips and closing his eyes, closed his arms, pulling Remy as close as   
  
possible and deepening the kiss.   
  
Oh oui. Remy arched into the embrace, linking his arms around Logan's neck and   
  
closing his eyes, feeling how much Logan was enjoying this.   
  
He mewed in protest as Logan's hands encircled his wrists and pulled his arms   
  
from around his neck, pushing him slightly away. Logan stared at him for a   
  
second, smile fading down to uncertainty. "Ya sure 'bout this Remy? I aint the   
  
most gentle o' people at the best o' times and sometimes I just cant hold back   
  
and I feel the need ta hurt. I need ya ta understand that."   
  
Remy smiled and stroked his leg. "Remy understan's that jus' fine Cher."   
  
"Ya don't gotta do this, if ya wanna change ya mind, do it now. Don't know as   
  
I'll be able to stop later."   
  
"I don' wan' stop. I know what your cap'ble of Logan and I always did like to   
  
gamble."   
  
"Okay." Logan stood up, pulling Remy to his feet with him. He slid a hand   
  
underneath Remy's knees and placing his other hand behind Remy's back, swept him   
  
off his feet, he carried him the few feet to the edge of the bed and dumped him   
  
UN-ceremoniously in the center of the bed. Remy bounced a few times, before   
  
settling back against the headboard.   
  
"Can't say I didn't warn ya." Logan reached for the buttons on his belt and   
  
grinned. "Get ready for the ride of ya life Darlin'." He fished his mobile out   
  
of his jeans and chucked it to Remy, who caught it and sat there looking   
  
confused. "What…"   
  
"Best warn Blue ahead of time" Logan's grin widened as did Remy's eyes as he   
  
dropped his jeans. "Cos after this, yer gonna be walkin' like ya've been   
  
bareback ridin' for a week."   
  
  
  
undefined  
  
undefined  
  
More...  
  
Yahoo! SiteBuilder  
  
[Close]  
  
[Close]  
  
Yahoo! SiteBuilder 


	6. Seduction pt1

A_Bet_Between_Friends6I am placing a NC17 reminder on this part, as naughtiness   
  
occurs. So if you're underage, go back child, this is not for your innocent   
  
eyes. Not that the corruption of your innocence would bother me or   
  
anything, but I don't want to get in trouble. So big NC17 on this bit and a   
  
big raspberry to anyone who doesn't like it, I do, so Ner.   
  
A Bet Between Friends   
  
Part 6   
  
Logan kicked off his jeans, placing one knee on the edge of the bed and began to   
  
slowly move up the bed towards Remy, arms either side of the Cajuns body. He   
  
passed over Remy's groin, bending to lick the pre-cum from the tip of his cock,   
  
letting his tongue dip into the slit, causing Remy to groan and tangle his hands   
  
in Logan's dark hair. Logan smiled and nuzzled his face against the Arcadians   
  
smooth stomach, loving the feel of the smooth skin and the slight rasping sound   
  
of his stubble rubbing gently against it. He continued his journey up Remy's   
  
chest lightly running his tongue up the center, pausing to gently lap at his   
  
nipples, nibbling and pulling gently with his teeth. Remy moaned, arching into   
  
his touch, bringing his hands up to hold Logan's head in place. Logan growled   
  
quietly and shifting his weight to his knees grabbed Remy's wrists and forced   
  
his hands above his head, holding them there with one hand. "Wha.. Cher?" Remy   
  
struggled slightly against the hold, causing Logan to tighten his grip to the   
  
point of pain; Remy gasped and stopped struggling, staring at Logan in query.   
  
"Ya play it my way Darlin' or ya don't play at all."   
  
"Remy jus' don' like bein' tied up all that much Cher." He stared   
  
apprehensively into Logan's eyes. Logan smiled at him. "Let's not forget who   
  
started this. Sides ya trust me don't ya?" His smile widened and an eyebrow   
  
rose.   
  
"O' course, I trust you cher" Remy gulped as Logan reached down and grabbed his   
  
belt, and flinched as Logan bought it up. Logan paused and stared down at him   
  
in concern.   
  
"Relax Remy, I ain't gonna belt ya."   
  
"Dat's what de las' person said. He lied.   
  
"I thought you said that you trusted me. If I start thinkin' for one second   
  
that ya don't, then I'm outta here." Logan warned. Remy sighed, eyes down   
  
cast.   
  
"Desole cher. I jus' can't help feelin' a little apprehensive."   
  
"Well relax Cajun. Yer gonna enjoy everything I do to ya." Logan winked and   
  
smiled wolf-like. Remy couldn't suppress the urge to smile back. "Promise?"   
  
"Promise." Logan bought the belt up to the headboard, looping it through the   
  
slats and wrapped it over and through Remy's wrists, tightening and pulling it   
  
closed, tight enough to make Remy wince and pull.   
  
Logan leaned down and captured the Cajun's lips forcing his tongue between   
  
Remy's teeth, nipping sharply on his full lower lip, causing blood to weep   
  
lightly from the little gash. Remy moaned and returned the kiss with equal   
  
force, enjoying the slight pain that came from the cut on his lip and the hint   
  
of blood mixed with the taste of Logan. He struggled against his bonds, trying   
  
to bring himself closer to the man atop him, but still too far away for his   
  
liking. He bought up his legs up around Logan's waist attempting to pull him   
  
down. "Ah, ah, ah. I told ya Cajun; it's my way or the highway. Now ya just   
  
be a good boy and maybe I'll fuck ya stupid."   
  
Remy struggled even harder against his bonds, the leather belt chaffing against   
  
the sensitive skin of his inner wrists, the belt sliding slightly against the   
  
rung of the headboard. "Maybe Remy don' wan' you to fuck 'im stupid. Maybe   
  
Remy jus' wan' you to fuck 'im." He moaned and arched up, as much as his bound   
  
wrists would allow, trying to recapture Logan's mouth. Logan laughed and moved   
  
further away, pushing Remy back down with one hand. He moved the hand across   
  
Remy's chest, gently pinching the nipple he had earlier deserted. Remy murmered   
  
lightly and twisted his head back and forth on the pillow.   
  
Logan grinned sadistically and leaning down, to run his tongue over the   
  
swamprat's nipple, taking it into his mouth and biting down, not enough to break   
  
the skin, but enough to make Remy wince again. He enjoyed the way Remy's body   
  
squirmed against his every touch. Every noise, syllable and body movement made   
  
his dick quiver in excitement, and the animal inside him more restless. He ran   
  
his hands up Remy's sides, scraping with his nails, liking the red marks left   
  
behind, before switching to the other nipple.   
  
Again he took this one into his mouth, biting gently and then harder, all the   
  
time watching Remy's face as he reacted to the stimulation. He released Remy's   
  
flesh to suckle and kiss his way back up to his throat. The Cajun mewed in   
  
protest at yet another desertion and then groaned and moved his head further   
  
aside to give Logan easier access, as Logan sank in his teeth just over the   
  
pulse beating frantically there. Logan bit down hard enough to break through   
  
the skin and cause more of the Arcadians blood to flow, the smell enticing him   
  
further, he sucked gently , loving the slightly spicy taste of Remy's blood.   
  
The Cajun whimpered quietly, but not in pain, the sensation of blood letting   
  
while causing pain also bought with it pleasure and hearing Logan's appreciative   
  
growls made it even more enjoyable. He always figured the kid to be   
  
masochistic, and this only reinforced his ideals.   
  
Logan pulled away, lapping at the slight stream of blood that trickled down   
  
Remy's neck towards his shoulder, he began moving lower down his new lovers   
  
body, gently nipping at his stomach and sides as he passed, feeling Remy squirm   
  
beneath him. He paused at his groin to run his tongue up the length of Remy's   
  
swollen member, lathing it from root to tip, Remy sighed in utter pleasure and   
  
then mumbled out a half curse, half moan as Logan continued his journey   
  
downwards. Moving further down the bed, Logan placed his hands at the Cajun's   
  
knees, spreading his legs wide and at the same time holding them down, leaning   
  
down he began to run his tongue up the swamp-rat's left inner thigh all the way   
  
to his groin and then by passed the groin to run his tongue down the other leg.   
  
Remy's skin jumped beneath Logan's touch as he ran his tongue back up, placing   
  
his hands round Remy's almost non-existent hips, to lift the Cajun's lower body   
  
up from the bed a little. Logan dropped to his stomach biting back a moan as   
  
his own cock rubbed against the cool sheets. Placing himself almost directly   
  
above Remy's penis, he glanced up at Remy, who opened his own passion filled   
  
eyes and stared directly back. "Oui, mon Coeur!" Remy could hardly contain   
  
himself. Every nerve in his body screamed to be touched, or even better yet…   
  
fucked. "Oh oui Logan. Encule moi! Encule moi!"   
  
"Not just yet gumbo, I ain't finished yet." Remy's eyes closed and threw his   
  
head back and cried out as Logan licked the skin between his arse and his balls.   
  
He felt Logan move lower, and Remy was positive that if he wasn't given   
  
release, he would literally explode.   
  
  
  
  
  
TBC   
  
  
  
  
  
undefined  
  
undefined  
  
More...  
  
Yahoo! SiteBuilder  
  
[Close]  
  
[Close]  
  
Yahoo! SiteBuilder 


	7. Seduction pt2

A_Bet_Between_Friends7I am placing a NC17 reminder on this part, as naughtiness   
  
occurs. So if you're underage, go back child, this is not for your innocent   
  
eyes. Not that the corruption of your innocence would bother me or   
  
anything, but I don't want to get in trouble (not that I go around corrupting   
  
children J). So big NC17 on this bit and a big raspberry to anyone who doesn't   
  
like it, I do, so Ner. Feedback would be ever so gratefully received……please!!!   
  
J   
  
  
  
A Bet Between Friends   
  
Part 7   
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Logan pushed the thief's hips up even higher and ran his tongue lightly over the   
  
puckered flesh of Remy's arsehole, feeling the skin pucker and tighten further.   
  
He repeated the action a few more times, enjoying the Cajun's pleas and moans   
  
for more. He curled his tongue and slowly pressed inside, Remy's body suddenly   
  
tightened on the edge of release and Logan quickly reached up a hand and grabbed   
  
his boy's cock, pressing hard on the large vein running up it's length,   
  
preventing Remy from cumming. Remy uttered a hoarse scream and renewed his   
  
attempts to get his hands free.   
  
Logan chuckled to himself and grabbing a corner of the sheet, ripped a strip   
  
off, tying this tightly around the base of the younger mans penis. "Don't want   
  
ya ta get ta the final act and miss out on all the fun now." Logan grinned   
  
evilly and gave the head of Remy's cock a quick kiss. "Connard, ei'der fuck   
  
Remy or let 'im finish 'imself off, eh." Remy's eyes pleaded with Logan to let   
  
him cum and the sight of Remy naked, tied and begging was almost enough to make   
  
him, just jump on and pound until the Arcadian screamed. He forced himself to   
  
look away and ripping another strip from the sheet and the case from the pillow,   
  
he set about gagging the struggling Cajun. "I think we need ta take a little   
  
intermission." He walked over to the chair and throwing himself into it, lit up   
  
a cigar. He inhaled deeply, attempting to calm himself and trying to ignore the   
  
ache from his cock.   
  
Remy moaned around the gag and struggled even though he knew it was useless,   
  
normally the belt would not be a problem to get free from, but right now he was   
  
finding it real hard to concentrate on anything except the need to have Logan   
  
inside him. He glanced over at the older man, Logan was leaning back, eyes   
  
closed, occasionally taking a deep drag from his cigar. He was obviously trying   
  
to ease down, Remy's eyes dropped to the thick shaft between Wolverines legs,   
  
and he whimpered, he wanted it, needed it, now. He glanced back up; Logan had   
  
opened his eyes and was watching him, with hungry eyes. "Ya like what ya see   
  
Remy?" Logan reached down and caressed his cock, making it grow even more.   
  
Remy nodded dumbly, unable to take his eyes off of the sight of Logan's stroking   
  
hand. "Ya wanna a taste?" Remy nodded again, he watched the x-man grind his   
  
cigar out on the edge of the TV and got to his feet.   
  
Logan walked towards the bed; still rubbing his cock, knowing Remy was still   
  
watching him. He leant on one knee on the bed and removed the gag. Remy sighed   
  
and stared up at him. "Still want that taste Remy?"   
  
"Oh oui." Remy licked his lips, Logan moved over him, placing a knee either   
  
side of his chest and shifted up, until his cock touched Remy's waiting lips.   
  
They both moaned as the thief's mouth closed around him.   
  
Remy sucked gently, running his tongue up and down Logan's length, feeling the   
  
ridges and teasing the slit. The taste of Logan was gorgeous; Remy had always   
  
enjoyed doing this, loved the way it made his lovers react. It was no different   
  
with Logan, hearing the man's ragged breathing and the moans and growls, made   
  
Remy intensify his movements. He reached out with his empathy, feeling Logan's   
  
ecstasy and slowly began to broadcast to him the enjoyment he got from the act.   
  
Logan stiffened as the first feelings hit him and then relaxed and growled.   
  
"Wow Remy, where ya been hidin' that ability. Damn but ya feel good." Logan   
  
snaked a hand behind him and began to rub the Cajun's cock, feelings of   
  
excitement and frustration washed over him and he groaned. Remy was so turned   
  
on it wasn't funny and the feelings just dove him on. He began to thrust in and   
  
out of the thief's mouth, getting faster and deeper, Remy relaxed his throat to   
  
take as much of him as possible and suddenly Logan was bellowing as he came, he   
  
grabbed a handful of the Cajun's hair and thrust in as deep as he could. Remy   
  
fought the urge to gag and swallowed repeatedly as Logan's cum fill his mouth.   
  
Logan braced himself with one against the headboard, trying get his breath back,   
  
he released Remy's hair and caressed the side of the Arcadians face as Remy   
  
licked him clean. "Always knew ya had a mouth on ya Remy." He said shakily and   
  
pulled himself off the Cajun, falling onto the bed beside him. "Remy got more   
  
den a mout' Cherie, please." Remy arched off the bed begging for release and   
  
Logan grinned to himself. Never thought I'd see this, the Cajun offering   
  
himself up ta me. He rolled towards Remy and slowly began to torment him again,   
  
starting with passionate kisses and working his way down his body to his pelvis.   
  
He licked the head of Remy's penis and blew lightly, making the thief squirm   
  
and moan. He rubbed his already rising cock against Remy's hip and Remy's eyes   
  
opened in shock. "'ow?"   
  
"Healing factor. A man's best friend." Logan replied with a chuckle and Remy   
  
grinned. "Tres bien. Remy glad, real glad."   
  
Logan lifted himself over the slight frame and claimed the Cajun's lips in a   
  
brutal kiss. He slicked some of the pre-cum that had leaked all over Remy's   
  
stomach onto his fingers and gently probed his opening. Remy cried out and   
  
tensed as Wolverine's first finger entered him and then moaned and began to   
  
relax as Logan slowly worked it back and forth, stretching him. Logan inserted   
  
another finger and then another, his cock growing hard and heavy again, as he   
  
felt how tight Remy was. He removed his fingers and slathered his cock with his   
  
own pre-cum, before positioning himself at the tight hole. He leaned forward   
  
and claimed the Cajun's mouth again as his shaft slid past the tight ring of   
  
muscle into Remy's eager body.   
  
Remy whined against his mouth as he began to enter and then screamed as he   
  
thrust the rest of the way in. Logan set up a steady pace, loving sound of   
  
Remy's moans and his cries. Logan bit down on his neck again, reopening the   
  
wound already there and groaned as the smell of blood added to smell of Remy and   
  
sex. It was too much, he began too thrust harder and faster, grabbing the   
  
Cajun's hips and pounding in as hard and deep as he could. The smell of blood   
  
grew, as he thrust, but he was beyond caring about the damage he was causing his   
  
lover. Remy's moans turned to cries and wails, but he raised his hips to meet   
  
each thrust, wrapping his legs around Logan's waist to force him deeper. Logan   
  
could feel his orgasm building, his balls tightening, extending one claw; he cut   
  
the strip of material away from the thief's cock. He thrust once, twice and   
  
then Remy was arching of the bed screaming, cum splattering up his chest as he   
  
came. His muscles tightened around Logan's dick, squeezing him and Logan bit   
  
down into his neck, nails digging into the thief's hips, as he came inside him.   
  
Logan collapsed against him and Remy sagged back down into the bed, utterly   
  
exhausted. He murmured a protest as Wolverine pulled himself from his body and   
  
released his hands. Logan wandered into the bathroom and grabbed a towel off   
  
the rack. Heading back to the bed, he used the towel to clean the Cajun's cum   
  
off his chest and between his legs, before turning to wipe the blood and semen   
  
that was trickling down Remy's inner thighs.   
  
Throwing the towel aside and laying down beside the sated thief, Logan pulled   
  
the Cajun back against him and curled his body around him, his leg and arm   
  
thrown across him possessively. He inhaled the smell of the Cajun's hair and   
  
smiled. Not too much of a blast. Remy murmured what sounded like, "Remy can'   
  
go again, leave 'im alon'." And nuzzled his face against Logan's arm. Logan   
  
chuckled. "Don't worry Darlin', I think I can wait till yer've had a nap, I'm a   
  
patient man." Remy groaned as Logan pulled him closer, contented sleep   
  
overtaking them both.   
  
  
  
  
  
TBC   
  
  
  
undefined  
  
undefined  
  
More...  
  
Yahoo! SiteBuilder  
  
[Close]  
  
[Close]  
  
Yahoo! SiteBuilder 


	8. the truth

Their not mine, they're Marvels. Please don't sue me as the plot bunnies made me do it. The final chapter, my thanks to Lu for the encouragement, a thank you for your patience to the people who have been waiting and an extra big thank you to Firesong for the encouragement and for being a wonderful Beta. Hope you enjoy it. Feed back if you wish, it would be gratefully received.  
  
A Bet Between Friends   
  
Part 8  
  
Remy and Logan finally made it home as the sun was starting to set. Having shared a stimulating shower at the motel before checking out, they agreed to Logan hitting the kitchen for food and Remy checking in with fearless to make sure they hadn't missed anything important, before joining forces in Logan's room for a carpet picnic and an evening of debauchery.   
  
Logan headed for the kitchen whistling a old tune as went, head so full of ideas of things to try on the Cajun tonight he almost knocked Storm and her latest addition to the botanical family flying. "Sorry Ro didn't see ya." He caught storm with one arm, and the plant pot in the other. "Nice Azalea." He flashed a winning smile, as he handed back her plant.  
  
"That's quite all right Logan and thank you." She gave her new addition a quick once over, pleased to see that not even a grain of sol had been spilt. "How was your evening? I noted that Remy's bed has been unslept in and he missed his practice this morning."  
  
Logan couldn't help the sappy grin that lit up his face. "It was... good."  
  
"I see." Storm frowned, concern etching her features. "Logan what are your intentions towards my brother? I realise Remy has had quite a few..." Storms frown deepened as she searched for the right word. "...rendezvous' of a once only variety, but never with a team mate and as you must know he feels things very strongly and I would not want him hurt."  
  
"I have no intention of hurting him Ro and I don't do once only encounters. I'm kinda hoping this is just the beginning. I think I'm falling for the boy."  
  
"That would certainly explain your buoyant mood this evening." She smiled. She was a true sucker for romance. Logan could see the matchmaking mood on her face, and nervously ran his hand through his hair. "I feel good Ro, Real good."  
  
"And Remy?" She raised an eyebrow, hoping for a favourable response. "He seems just as happy as me."  
  
"Then I am glad." The over-protective sister mode quickly kicked in. "I warn you Logan if you hurt him, I will use that metal bonded to your bones as a conductor and fry you from the inside out." She pocked him in the chest with every other word, not hard mind, just enough to make her point. "I told ya Ro don't worry, I aint gonna hurt him and I sure as hell aint gonna let him get away."  
  
The wind rider 100-watt smile returned. "I am sure yours is going to be a most interesting relationship. If you excuse me I must get this potted and watered the poor thing is dying from thirst."  
  
Storm moved past him and headed for the stairs. Logan smiled and was about to head for the kitchen when he heard Remy's voice from the Rec room. A second voice quickly known as Drake joined in. Logan shook his head and opened the door to kitchen, letting it swing shut again when he heard Drake say something about a bet and Remy's hissed reply to shut up. He moved closer to the rec room door and listened.  
  
"So you were out all night Remy, have you won the bet?"  
  
"Shut up Drake."  
  
"Oh come on Remy. Did you do it?"   
  
"Did you even hear de words from my mouth? I sai' shut up Drake."  
  
Bobby chuckled like an excited five year old. "Oh come on!! Did you bone the mighty Wolverine or not?" Remy huffed,  
  
"Bobby shut de fuck up!"  
  
"Oh please, you weren't shy about taking the bet, so all I wanna know is if you won or I did. Come on Cajun I got fifty bucks riding on this. So did you bump ugly or not?"  
  
"Bobby..." Remy's growled answer was cut short as the rec room door was all but ripped off its hinges. Remy spun on his heel, instinctively pulling a card from his pocket and charging it, Bobby jumped up from the couch turning to the door, before uttering a quick "Eeeppp" and running full pelt through the door behind him.  
  
Remy drew the kinetic energy from the card back into himself and put it back in his pocket. Logan took a step into the room and growled at the Thief. Remy contemplated retreat, but instead chose to stand his ground. "Calm down cher... Remy can explain dis."  
  
"Explain what Cajun, how last night was a bet? I'm out in the hall telling Ro I aint gonna hurt ya and how I hope this is just the beginning of something good for us, and you're in here getting $50 from Drake?" He couldn't believe the words from his own mouth. "For a bet yer had going that ya could bed me!!"  
  
Remy dropped his eyes to the floor and wrapped his arms around himself, wincing at the hurt and the anger rolling off Logan like waves. "Cher, I know dis looks bad, but..."  
  
"Save it Gambit." He spat out the last words in an effort to cut all personal ties between them. He just turned and strode out into the hall, up the stairs and to his room, slamming the door behind him.  
  
Remy dropped to the couch, face in his hands. For a moment resignation consumed him, before quickly changing to denial and determination. "Non not goin' let 'im go. Goin' tell 'im de truth. Remy love de man, an I not goin' let 'im get 'way dat easy." Remy pulled himself to his feet and straightening his jacket with resolve, and followed Logan.  
  
When he got to Logan's door he found it locked. He tried knocking, but got no reply. "Please mon cher, we need to talk."  
  
Still getting no reply, Remy searched in his pockets and pulled out his toothpick. One small chare, a little twist in the lock and tada... With a small crack the toothpick did it's job and the door swung open. Remy walked into the room lazily kicking the door shut behind him. Logan was sitting on the edge of the bed, glaring coldly at Remy."I hope ya gonna pay for that, what the hell do ya want now Gumbo?"  
  
"Remy wan explain."  
  
"I think I got the gist Gambit, ya don't gotta explain."  
  
"Non, Remy need to do dis. Can see how it looks, but it's not dat way." Logan stood up and walked menancely towards the thief, backing him up to the wall. He stared directly up into the Cajun's eyes. "So how is it then? Ya didn't sleep with me for a bet?"  
  
"Oui... an non."  
  
Logan growled and grabbed Remy round the throat, slamming the Cajun back against the wall. Tears glistened in Remy's eyes as he grasped the Canadian's thick wrist. "Oui Remy took Bobby's stupid bet, but he no collect on it."  
  
Logan stepped back releasing his grip and let Remy go. He watched the thief rub his throat. "Why?"  
  
Remy stared at him. "Remy wanted you for a long time homme, Remy even t'ink he loves you."  
  
"Yeah right, if ya loved me so damn much why ya'd do it to me?"  
  
"Dunno, scared maybe. Not sure how you react to dis t'ief coming to you an sayin' he fallin' for you. So when Bobby offer de bet, Remy t'ink dis de best way to tell you, Gambit never break bets. Just needed to know how you felt about him, dat's all. Remy know he wrong for doin' it dis way, jus' didn' know what else to do. Je suis de sole. J'taime Logan."  
  
Logan groaned and pulled the thief into his arms. "Ya shoulda told me."  
  
"Den you forgive Remy?"  
  
"Yeah. I forgive ya Rems." Remy wrapped his arms around Logan rubbed his face against his shoulder.  
  
"Merci, oh merci."  
  
"Next time just talk ta me, kay?"  
  
"Kay."  
  
Logan's mood quickly lifted as he remembered his not so pure thoughts from earlier and quickly lifted Remy into his arms and carefully deposited him in the middle of the bed, before settling down next to him and pulling him close. "Love ya too Darlin'".  
  
******************  
  
Outside the window Hank sat on the branch of a large oak and watched. He glanced down and reached out a hand to help pull Bobby up beside him. "Well?"  
  
"I admit defeat. Once again you have made the inconceivable, conceivable."  
  
"So I win."  
  
"Yes my friend you have won the bet. Though I must admit I believed getting them together would be beyond even your unusual talents."  
  
"See you underestimate me Hank."  
  
Hank pulled Bobby close and covered his mouth with his own, Bobby moaned and pressed deeper into the warm furred body. "Yes my dear, I think I do."  
  
Fin. 


End file.
